Wireless signal transmitter-receiver systems are employed in a variety of security systems and remote activation systems. Remote access devices are generally used in the automotive industry to activate and deactivate vehicle access systems. Remote access devices can also perform other tasks including remote starting, locking and unlocking doors, unlatching trunk decks or tail gates, opening windows or doors and operating convertible top mechanisms.
Such remote access devices may use a code generator and microcontroller. The code generator sometimes employs an algorithm that uses a property of the microcontroller to generate output codes.